Unfaithful
by Knouge22
Summary: Rouge is seeing Shadow. She is also seeing Knukles. Her friends have been trying to tell her its a bad idea to date two guys at the same time but she claims shes 'too sexy for just one guy. Knouge vs. Shadouge. Still in PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Their I lay in silence. Staring up at the drywall of which Shadow calls "home". I lay under _his _cover. In _his _bed! Sleeping next to _him!_

It was amazing at how far me and Shadow's relationship had carried on without ever dieing! The problem is that I am taken already. I am suppose to be with Knuckles laying in _his _bed. Under _his _covers. Laying next to _him_!

But what can I tell you…I'm Rouge and I am just way to sexy to handle one guy!

Shadow shifted in his sleep which made me jump a little and the hair on the back of my next stick up!

"Shady boy, are you up?" I asked in the most flirty way I could.

"Ugh….go back to sleep!" he grouched.

"But, I can't sleep handsome!" I joked playing with his quills on his back.

He picked up the pillow laying next to him and threw it at me which made me lose balance and topple on the floor.

"Well, that was a nice way of tell me to shut up!" I napped sarcastic as ever!

"Blah, blah, blah!" he moaned and turned his head toward me and stuck up his middle finger and turned right back around.

"Ugh you stuck up hedgehog!" I exclaimed and grabbed the pillow he threw and I swooped the comforter right on top of him against my arm and dragged them both downstairs to the couch.

"I am not about to let you ruin my night with your crazy assholeness!" I snapped and walked down the stairs to the couch.

He just groaned and turned his head away from me.

"What a boy!" I mumbled to my self. They all act the same! (b.t.w. girls don't most guys and im not saying all guy…act stupid sometimes?)

I sat the pillow near the arm of the couch and whipped the comforter in the air three times and got comfy under it. "Now this is what I call stuck-up!" Shadow nagged.

I looked up and near the hall Shadow was leaning against the frame. His head was on it also. His arms were crossed against his chest and he had his normal facial expression on GRUMPY!

"I know you not talking goth boy!" I snapped back.

"Was my mouth just moving and words were coming out?" he asked in a smart way.

"Yeah, coming from a butt hole. Oh your so lucky Cream is right next door or your ass would be hanging from the wall!" I yelled. I then covered my hands over my mouth.

"Says the bat!" he nagged.

I growled under my breathe and just ignored his obnoxious ways!

"Just leave me here in peace. I don't need you!" I snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rouge where exactly would you be without me?" Shadow asked.

"In heaven of course!" she exclaimed.

"You know you can be a stubborn bitch at times…" shadow started.

"And at other times what can I be?" she interrupted!

"A beautiful young teenager that is annoying!" he joked.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh Shadow! I know you can't resist me!" she seduced.

"I could and would if I tried." he betted.

"Oh you on!" she snickered and tackled Shadow to the ground! "I am the bestest and always will be!" she joked.

She had Shadows hand above his head. His legs were just dangling under hers and their noses were inches apart.

"Well I'm the Ultimate Life form! Try and bet that bat-girl."

"I believe I just did cutie!" she flirted. Then she leaned in and kiss Shadow on the lips.

"Hey shadow can I borrow sum soa-" Sonic said but was interrupted at what he saw. Rouge was on-top of Shadow and kissing him.

"You know what….I think Knuckles has some soap!" he said staring in horror. "Get a room kids your scaring the children!" Sonic joked.

Then Sonic was tackled by Amy kissing him all over leaving her lip stick territory all over his face.

"AAHHH! Amy not now! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"No I'm too blinded by love!" she chuckled and kept on kissing.

Knuckles soon walked out of his room shirtless and red plaid boxers on. (Rouge and Shadow have stopped kissing. I just was too lazy to put it in detail.)

"Get a room!" he bragged and slammed the door and went back to bed.

I still sat on the ground staring at Sonic and Amy in a confused way. Shadow went upstairs to shower so I was in this hotel room sitting on the carpet.

"Hey, we live here go to your room!" I snapped.

Amy giggled and tugged on Sonic arms and dragged him to her room.

I walked out of the room over to Knuckles.

"Hey red my boo! What are you up to? (rhymes!) I flirted.

He had on his reading glasses on his laptop. Probably doing homework for that stupid science project.

"Homework." he mumbled and scratched his arms with frustration. He then balled up his fist and threw it at the table. "Ugh, why wont the stupid thing go down!" he yelled.

I walked over and say the cursor on the computer blinking on the screen and of. It seemed to be the end of the paragraph and he wanted to start another.

"Boo, you have to push the enter button two times." I whispered in his ear.

He stared at the keyboard (I guess looking for the button) and pushed the button. (twice I forgot to add).

He exhaled as if he had held his breathe for a million years. Then he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. "What would I do without you?" he joked.

"Fail science!" Rouge joked.

She walked over to the coffee machine and refilled the brew and put the coffee beans in the plastic bag thing ( I don't know what it is call but it looks kinda like the outside wrapper on a reese's peanut butter cup!). I turned it on and listen to it make that chopping sound I always…..HATE!


	3. Chapter 3

I just stared at the contraption. Having the need to strangle it but that was beyond my maturity.

"So boo…what is your essay about?"

"Some astronomy crap but you know, I don't care for it really!" he groaned.

"Typical knuckle-head!" I mumbled.

"What about you? How are you doing in college? This is your last year right?"

"Well, thanks for asking!" I then sat on his lap and put one arm around his neck. "College is going great actually…this will be my last year and I am out of this annoying place!" I nagged.

He laughed. I giggled some but I didn't see what was so funny.

"I have to go get….(at this point you should know she is lying)..my comb. I can't look like Amy on this side of the morning!" she joked.

(**I am sorry to all of those Amy fans out their. I just had to come up with something. Please comment if that affected you in any way and we can work things out….ok that sounded WRONG!**)

I grabbed my half empty cup and gulped down what I received. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. (Had no time to grab a tissue)

"See you later bat-girl." he mumbled.

"See you handsome. Make sure you miss me on my way out okay boo?" I joked.

He shrugged. I laughed mentally and slowly closed the door behind me and tip-toed to Shadows room. I slowly opened the door and their he was. Snuggled up under the cover with _his thumb _inside his mouth.

"Shadow. Shadow. YOU SUCK YOUR THUMB!" I yelled.

He shot his eyes wide open and his whole face turned red.

"CAN'T ANYONE GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE!" he nagged.

I put my hand on my right-sided hip as it went up. I tapped my left foot on the ground. I hummed a tune in my head.

"You still haven't answered my question!" I said with my teeth clutched together and my hand balled into fist and my eyes closed.

"Apparently I do if you just saw me doing it right?" he smirked.

I just then and their wanted to snatch him up and throw him to the door and watch him spit out blood and a few fallin' out teeth.

I closed my eyes and paced back and forth and counted down from ten.

"Rougie-girl! Calm down! You a civilized person." I encouraged myself trying hard not to burst into flames.

"Now, Rouge explain to me why your talking to yourself like a crazy person again. I seem to have lost that last part." he laughed.

"Shadow! You are the last bastard I feel like talking to right now. Just lay off." I giggled happy that finally shut him up.

I walked up the steps and down the hall and opened the door to my left.

"I am going to bathe my angryness away for a few." I laughed wonder how the hell that is possible.

I stripped out of my clothes. (Not literally stripping but….you know what I mean.)

I turned the hot knob half-way it could go and the cold a quarter of the way their. I felt the water and smirked to myself.

"This will be my quiet time when ever I have an annoying husband and energetic kids. (in case you were wondering well yes she will have these options in a couple chapters afterward! XP Can't wait!)

She stepped in the comfortable shower and wet herself down.


	4. Chapter 4

I wrapped the towel around my naked body and stepped out of my zone of comfort. I heard movement outside so I knew Shadow was still in their.

I walked into his room and took out my bathing suit I had in my suitcase that was lodged in the corner of his room.

"I think the white would look better on me!" I suggested.

I quickly threw on the bikini and white flip-flops just to match. Then I grabbed a beach towel out of the closet and some sun tanning lotion and was on my way to the beach which was a couple of blocks away.

"Shadow I'm going to the beach don't wait up for me!" I nagged.

"Just get out!" he snarled and slammed the door behind me.

"No good-bye kiss or anything shady?" I flirted.

He couldn't resist and opened the door and we kissed for like 6 seconds.

"Thank you sweetie!" I whispered walked down the block to the beach.

The sand was warm to my feet and Knuckles was had his towel out and was sitting on it with an umbrella with a smoothie next to him.

"Hi!" I seduced.

He nodded and I laid in-between his legs so my head was on his chest and he was supporting himself with his two hands behind his back.

"You like it out here?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah it ok!"

"Rouge hey Rouge come here!" Amy called. She was near the water motioning me to come to her.

"Be right their Amy!" I yelled.

I quickly jolted up and walked like a supermodel over to her and I saw some mouths go down with little drool and tongues go too!

"What is it my hoehog friend?" I asked.

"I'm not a hoe I just…like Sonic that I just through myself at him."

"Hoe." I coughed.

"Anyways, what did I tell you about dating two men at a time?"

"Trust me I'm fine. They will never find out!" Rouge pleaded.

"They all always have and will." Amy suggested.

"Hey, I'm way too sexy for just one so I have to move on. I love them both but it's hard to choose."

"Rouge it's wrong they both are two innocent guys thinking their in deep love with you."

"Not my problem. Look Pinky since your so worried I'll break-up with one and still date the other."

"I just don't want to see anyone get hurt." she begged.

"Trust me I got this honey."

I walked back to Knuckles and he looked at me kind of confused.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked.

"Oh she just wanted advice on how to get Sonic. She just loves that guy!" I lied.

"Really, how come Shadow called your phone and left you a voicemail say.." and then Knuckles pulled put her phone and played it again.

'_Hey babe I went to the store so when you get back I won't be home. Love you and I have a very special present tonight for your hot ass!"_

I gulped and paced back and forth uneasy.

"You see Shadow thinks we go out but we don't."

"Think. Wow that's a real shocker their bat-girl. What's really going on?"

"Okay okay OKAY! Knuckles I have been cheating on you with Shadoe but I couldn't decided on who to go with but I promised that I would break-up with one of you just to be fair and…it was going to stay with Shadow."

"Yeah right! You know you're a cute, funny, sexy bat on the outside. But on the inside all I see is slut! You're probably getting sex from both of us you whore!" Then he grabbed his stuff and glided away.

A tear ran down my cheek and I fell to my knees and cried in my legs.

"I knew I messed up!" I sobbed.

I looked around and the beach was nearly empty. Then a dark shadow cast over me and my teary eyes look up to see…


End file.
